Yang's Quest
by TheBlueBomberBoomer
Summary: When yang wants to get stronger, he decides to use master yo's newest weapon added to the armory, but when this rabbit makes a clone and loses his woo foo aura, he has to turn to his enemies for help. Will he be able to stop his dark clone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1 Depression

It was around one in the afternoon in an Asian styled city, where the sun was midway in the sky and somewhat obscured by the clouds that were surrounding it, making the day that should be bright slightly dark. At one dojo home, the sounds of various loud noises could be heard.

In the back yard, a few puppets hung by ropes that looked like they had seen their fair share of tough hits. The backyard seemed like it had majorly a lot of things set up for regular training. A rabbit fell to the ground, and he lay there, groaning. He was anthropomorphic, with blue fur and a white training shirt on him that had a gray stripe on it. Beside him he saw a sword that was made entirely out of bamboo land. He looked beaten up, with a few bruises on his body. He just slammed his fist on the ground. "D-darn it!" he shouted. "Yang… come on. We've already done nineteen battles, and you've lost seventeen of them. Just admit it. You can't beat me," he heard. Looking over his shoulder, he saw another anthropomorphic rabbit behind him, who was female, including a purple bow in her pink fur, and a similar white training shirt.

"N-no… Yin… one more" he coughed while forcing himself to his feet, facing her. The two were twins that had been training in a style called Woo Foo, a fighting style that consisted of mystical martial arts. The two were only twelve years old, and they had done a lot over the year of training. Yang was not too smart though. He preferred to fight with his bamboo sword, while his sister preferred to use range with her mystical energy. The two had been having a regular practice match, and his twin sister had been dominating him. She was feeling guilty about it, she was close with her twin, and they were usually there for each other if they needed it.

Yang stood up with his bamboo sword in his hand, panting. He wanted to attack, but Yin just made a gesture with her right hand. A blue aura surrounded it that ran up from her fingertips to her wrist. She aimed at him, and fired a small burst of energy which hit him in the chest, knocking him flat on his back. It wasn't even that strong for an attack, yet the blue bunny had become too weak to fight any longer. He didn't want to admit a girl, let alone his own sister, to be better than him. "And that's twenty matches…" Yin commented. Yang coughed, just lying there, staring at the sky weakly. "So who's the all powerful fighter now?" she rhetorically asked with her arms crossed and a somewhat proud smile. Normally he would make some kind of cocky comment about how he will be better next time, or a joke at her expense.

Yin raised an eyebrow, watching as Yang moved on one knee like a knight in front of her with his bamboo sword dug into the ground in front of him. "You are, Yin… you're better than me," Yang spoke in his depressive tone. She was stunned, unsure whether to try and change the subject or just leave quietly. She felt bad for making him look so pitiful like that. Having not expected him to ever admit it. She just helped him back onto his feet and brought him into a hug in an attempt to cheer him up. "I know things have been tough, Yang. You probably just aren't completely better yet. I think today is the first time in the past week you picked up your sword," Yin said to Yang who was looking to the ground, still upset. "…I know about you and Lina breaking up, but you just have to move onto someone better…" she advised him. He was too tough to admit he wanted to cry, remembering it, but he had to remain tough, knowing not to show his weakness.

"You'll beat me next time," Yin insisted, watching him as he broke the hug and picked his bamboo sword off the ground, putting it on his back before walking off. He knew what would probably happen in their next training session that his sister would take it easy on him, though the blue hare knew she was right about one thing. He had not been in his right combat strength lately after a recent break up with his girlfriend that had only lasted for a few months. He was wondering if something was wrong with himself that caused his own thoughts to mess up his own Woo Foo training. "Maybe Master Yo has something that can help me…" Yang thought to himself, wanting to get his mind far away from what was distracting him right now.

Yang entered their home that was also their training dojo. He searched around the various rooms that were somewhat under furnished. Most were set up more as training rooms for various ways to improve their skills. "Master Yo? You down here?" the young boy called out while arriving to another room that was kind of separate and out of the way of the rest of the house. The room had many different pedestals holding a whole variety of weaponry racks and racks lined with all types of spears, staffs, knives, swords and shields, anything imaginable that could be a weapon.

Inside, there dwelt a slightly obese panda with a blue sash around his stomach. He was the father and master of the twin bunnies. Every day, he had some form of training regiment for them to do, stopping a form of villain, on top of that was just extra practice to the twins. "Hey, Master Yo… what do you got there?" Yang asked, eager to know if he had some kind of new weapon, though their master didn't allow them to use any of the weapons in the forbidden armory, or detour them from viewing the various items.

"Oh hey, Yang. Finish your sparring practice?" his father asked. "Yes… Yin beat me bad… what is that though?" Yang questioned again, seeing a small diamond shaped purple stone that was confusing him. "Oh, this? It is something used for really strong Woo Foo training. I was considering letting you two use it… but I can't. It is far too above your skill levels," Master Yo elaborated on what it was while resting it on one of the pedestals. His son's attention was just focused more on the words that described it as great for training. "Come on. We're a lot better than we used to be," he complained. His father rolled his eyes, dragging his son out of the forbidden armory by the back of his shirt collar.

"That thing could kill you! I don't even know what to call it… I know you're sad lately, but I'm not going to let you train your body beyond its limit," Master Yo gave various reasons behind why he didn't want his children to use the item. He could tell just by looking at his son that he was in no condition for something that strong with the various bruises both physically from training and emotionally from the stress of life lately. "Look. I'm going to go get a pretzel. Go clean up and get some rest," his father insisted before walking past him. Yang just let his ears droop to the sides of his head. "Yes, Master Yo…" he muttered before beginning to head back to his room to get some sleep, tired from the loss of training today.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dark Duel

Yang had been sleeping for most of the day from there on. He had been physically and emotionally exhausted, but as he was wakening up, letting out a yawn, he noticed through the window that the sky only revealed the moon and the stars. He looked at a nearby clock on his wall. The clock had struck three hours after midnight, which shocked him since he had gone to sleep at two o'clock in the afternoon. The twin rabbits had gotten different rooms a few months ago when the two thought about getting more privacy. His room seemed to mainly be decorated with various weapons on the walls that were more for looks than anything else, and there were a few punching bags hanging from the ceiling, and a few weights lying around as well.

"Well… no way I'm getting back to sleep. Maybe I should sneak in some training…" Yang mentally thought to himself. Another thought came to his mind immediately, as he remembered the item that Master Yo had forbid either of his students from using for being too dangerous. Yang believed he could handle it easily without any form of trouble, and he was still pretty frustrated with himself after losing many times to his twin sister. He never wanted to feel weak. Yang hopped off the bed, and quietly went to the door, opening it and peeking out into the hall. The entire house was in darkness, and no one was there. He knew that meant everyone was asleep, so he began to creep along the walls quietly on his tiptoes until he arrived to the forbidden armory.

Yang looked around carefully. The armory was wide open with all of the weapons still in their same idle spots gathering dust. He approached one pedestal, finding the purple diamond like gem resting on it. He picked it up, raising his eyebrow. "Now how do I activate you?" Yang wondered to himself. He tried to tap it on the side of the pedestal. Nothing happened. He tried shaking it. Nothing happened. He shook it faster, and even tapped it on the pedestal and so forth, and still, nothing happened. "Ugh…! You worthless piece of junk… probably broken," he exclaimed in frustration, throwing it on the ground. It shattered into five pieces, making him gulp after noticing, but the pieces were very straight like they had turned into smaller diamonds.

The blue bunny watched as the purple shards began to levitate off the ground. He took a step back, but instead of running, he stood his ground, remembering how weird some of the items in the armory were. He was presuming this was just how the device functioned. He had his bamboo sword on his side if anything went wrong anyway. The purple shards attached themselves to the palms of his hands and his feet, and the last shard attached to his forehead. He was still noticing a lack of any form of threat or danger. In fact he was seeing a lack of training or improvement on top of that. He didn't feel any stronger or faster.

Suddenly, the gems began to glow a bright magenta color. Yang felt a sharp pain shoot throughout his body. He wanted to scream, but he had to stay uncaught, otherwise he would be in a lot of trouble. He gritted his teeth in agony while he started to get a blue aura of Woo Foo energy around him. The blue aura was slowly getting sucked into the purple crystals. Yang fell to one knee, panting as his body felt like it suffered from hundreds of small needles pushed into every nerve possible. The purple gems stopped glowing and floated off of him. He was relieved to have felt the pain stop. He just coughed and wheezed, trying to get his breath back from the suffering he just endured.

Yang saw the crystals form back together in the shape of a star, and it began to morph, twist and bend, growing and changing shape until he suddenly heard a weird echoic metallic voice. "Pathetic…" he heard, looking up while he was on one knee. A purple shadow stood before him, grabbing a pair of daggers from the armory's weapon line, but then something froze Yang. The shadow looked just like him. "W-wha? …who… what are you?" Yang stuttered fearfully while getting up, pulling out his bamboo sword and confronting the doppelganger who was twirling the daggers in his fingers like he mastered them. "A copy of you, you weak beast… but I suppose that now is the time to kill the copy," Dark Yang let a smirk creep across his face while approaching him, daggers drawn and ready to skin him.

"Me? You're the copy here. Come on!" Yang spat, being more than ready to take him on. He charged at his clone and swung his sword, but his dark doppelganger just blocked it with his daggers. With a grin, he kicked off the blue bunny and dove at him. Yang rolled out of the way, letting him get his daggers stuck in the floor. "Eat my Yang-a-Rang!" he held his sword, but it didn't change form. It was meant to turn into a boomerang through his Woo Foo power, but all of a sudden, it wasn't working. "Eat my dagger!" Dark Yang threw a knife that then flew right by his head, cutting the side of his cheek. A small amount of blood trickled from the cut, scaring Yang, too shocked by how much better his opponent was, even though he was supposed to be him. But then he thought they would have the same strength, and they didn't.

"W-why can't I use anything?" Yang wondered aloud, his bamboo sword refusing to change form. "Don't you see?" his clone asked while taking out his other dagger. "I am you, but your woo foo is mine. So even more, so you are a worthless fake," he explained to them in irritation. "I know each and every one of your memories… your moves… your skills. And not to mention, your feelings…" Dark Yang continued while approaching, with a grin still on his face, backing his opponent against the wall alongside the dagger that was still sticking prominently. "Y-you... you can't know everything! You aren't me! You're some stupid gem!" Yang argued. His clone grabbed the dagger and pulled it out of the wall, licking the blood off it, as if to be portrayed as a psychopath.

"My… how sad it will be when your sweet precious sister finds out you're no longer alive. I know what you think of her, Yang... after all, I know her as well," Dark Yang continued. After that, Yang snapped. "SHUT UP!" he swung at him with his bamboo sword, but his dark duplicate predicted it and ducked underneath his swing, thrusting the dagger into his stomach. Yang coughed up blood as he flopped to the ground, holding his injured stomach in agony. "Hmm… I wonder which weapon in this armory is more suited for me to take your life with," he wandered off to begin exploring the various weapons to find the best weapon he could use to finish off Yang.

Yang was beginning to have tears well in his eyes while he lay there, taking in his last breaths which he predicted as. He kept thinking of Yin and coughed. "A-am… is this how I am going to die? …alone...? A failure… and a weakling? …Y-Yin… Yo… I'm sorry…" he thought, wishing he had listened to his father's warning. He just kept one hand on his stomach as he quickly slid his bamboo sword onto his side, his fist pushing against the ground. Yang forced himself onto his feet and began a mad dash down the hall. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" his dark duplicate growled, chasing after him. He threw one of his daggers, striking Yang in the lowest left side of his back, making him cringe in pain. He didn't stop. He just kept running at his top speed. Dark Yang threw his other dagger, but it missed and fell to the ground.

Yang was leaving behind a small trail of blood when he finally made it outside and into the dark of the night, just fleeing from his dojo home. He didn't care where he wound up. Anywhere but his own home was safer at the moment. The only thing illuminating the night was the moon and stars above. His dark doppelganger had stopped at the doorway, just standing there, growling in irritation. "He escaped. Urgh… no matter. Now I need to make a plan that will last for long…" Dark Yang very soon had an idea. He saw a bucket of blue paint from where they had to recently repaint one section of Yang's room.

Dark Yang picked up the paint bucket and turned it upside down, letting it pour all over himself. His purple fur was coated with blue, just like the real Yang that he was impersonating. "And now, for the finishing touch…" he smirked, putting the dagger up to his wrist and cutting it lightly, trying to make it look like he had failed a suicide attempt before he positioned himself against the wall, after closing the front door where the daggers were lying beside him. He had a grin before reaching over to the nearby shelf. He grabbed a pot from that shelf, and he threw it to the ground, letting a loud shatter echo for predictably everyone in the dojo to hear. He laid back and closed his eyes to pretend to be unconscious, having now set up an entire plan in his head.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Enemy's Ally

Yin had woken up from hearing the sound of something shattering in the middle of the night. She yawned, rubbing her left eye tiredly before getting out of bed, wondering what that noise was. Her room was mainly decorated in pink with a dresser that had a mirror on it along with two shelves full of books. She just made her way into the hallway, noticing a weird looking liquid on the floor. She reached down, touching it and rubbing her fingers together a bit. "…blood…?" she muttered fearfully while following the small trail of blood into the living room. Slowly, she crept, something in the back of her mind making her paranoid.

When Yin arrived to the living room, she looked around, reaching over and flipping the light switch. More blood led to the door, and she followed it. She was frozen. The figure of Yang, who she believed it was anyway, lay there with the dagger beside him and his wrist cut. "Y-Yang?!" Yin shrieked, rushing over and going down on her knees beside her twin's clone. "What happened?! Yang! Answer me!" she said in a panic, seeing the blood coming from his wrist. She picked up his hand, noticing the cut mark. Tears watered down her eyes that gazed at the fake Yang lying there motionless but still alive. She got up, going back up the hall to get her father to help take him to the hospital. She was no doubt unaware of the faker being in this blue disguise.

Yang had ran as far away as he could get from the dojo, fearful that he was perhaps still being chased by the dark clone, he felt so stupid, letting the proclaimed wannabe monster steal his Woo Foo. At last, he finally came to a stop, panting and gasping for air. He looked down, seeing the blood still oozing down from his stomach, but it wasn't bleeding as much now. His hands were drenched in his own red fluids after clutching his belly for long. He reached behind him, grabbing the dagger that was still stuck in his side, gritting his teeth before finally, and violently, pulling out the short weapon. He threw it to the ground before falling onto all fours, too weak to stand anymore after having lost too much blood. "I can't sleep… I can't… sleep…" he muttered to himself while he was lying flat on his chest. His eyelids were heavy and slowly forcing themselves closed, though he was noticing a vague figure coming from up the road nearby. He couldn't stay awake any longer and fell unconscious due to blood loss.

Yang's eyes opened. He was conscious again. It was midday, or at least he saw through a small window. He found himself in some back room that had instruments lying around, and he could see a mirror nearby as well, able to see that his injuries had been treated, including a bandage being on his cheek. And gauze all over his stab wounds. "…oh, pellets… why did I have to be here of all places?" he growled. He tried to move. That was when he noticed ropes that were keeping him tied up to a chair, being too strong for him to break. "Meow!" Yang heard, and he sighed. "Can you turn me around? I can't see who's talking," the young bunny requested. His chair was turned to the other side at will, and Yang was able to see the people holding him captive.

Yang could see three kittens that were each wearing a different colored outfit that matched their eye color. They were all in short dresses that had a heart on the front and each of them had a bow in their hair. One kitten was wearing purple, and ironically enough she went by the name Kitty. Another kitten, Bella, wore green. Their claimed leader, Ashley, was in pink. He knew them as the Chung Pow Kitties, a very popular group of kittens that were rock stars, stage actors, talk show hosts and even ninjas, and somehow they kept an evil act hidden since the beginning. They used to be obsessed with gathering the weapons from the Woo Foo armory, but it had been a while since they had attempted to break in and steal the vast amounts of weaponry.

"You guys saved me? But… why would you do that?" Yang mumbled out of shock. He never expected a trio of girls that hated him to want to save him. "Meow, meow, meow," Ashley approached him, letting out her feline language. Yang raised his eyebrow. "…uhh… sorry. It's been a while. Can you repeat that?" he requested. He had not spoken to them in a long time after their last encounter. He had kind of sworn off viewing anything they had done. Ashley rolled her eyes before she went over to the nearby dresser that had a mirror on it. She began digging through the drawers until she pulled out a strangely tiny microphone. She came over to the blue hare and stuck it into his big left ear.

"Can you understand me now?" Ashley asked. "Yeah… what'd you do to me?" he asked after nodding. "It's an old store item. We sell them at our concerts for people who want to understand us easier," Bella explained the gadget's function to translate meows to other languages, so that the people listening could enjoy their music more. "And as for why you're here… Kitty insisted we should help you and said you'd pay us back with some weapons from the armory," the kitten in pink explained. Yang looked to Kitty who was looking away awkwardly. Just then, he had an idea. If he couldn't get stronger through the dojo anymore, he had to rely on some other method.

"S-sure… and you know what? I'd be more than glad to help. But I can't since there's new security there... if you help me get strong again, I'll help you take them," Yang decided to go out of his way and lie, now that there was his dark doppelganger in the dojo now which worried him. He was hoping that the Chung Pow Kitties will assist him in training without them knowing. The girls began conversing with each other. They then turned to him.

"Alright. We'll do it," Ashley agreed, using her claws to cut him out of the ropes. The now free Yang tried to stand to shake her hand, but when he got out of the chair, he collapsed to the floor. "Ow..." he moaned, having forgotten about how weak he had become, possibly worse than yesterday in fact. "Careful! You lost a lot of blood..." Kitty reminded him while helping him back up. He was wondering why she cared about him so much, but he didn't want it to bother him. "Thanks…" he smiled, glad to at least have some way to train.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
